Sixteen Hands Clapping
by perriwinkle14
Summary: An alternate universe. New heroes, new villains, new everything. OC team. Season 2 characters and guest hero/villain OC contest still open. T for mild violence and some disturbing themes.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, yes it would technically be thirty-two hands clapping, I know. If it bothers you, picture all of them doing a group high five. I meant to post this yesterday, but I had to deal with some technical difficulties. Our winners are (listed n alphabetical order by creator):**

Becky Blue Eyes~ **Roxanne Reid**

** Nathan Johnson**

Gordhanx~ **Alicia/Lilly/Jade/Iris**

KingOfStories01~ **Junpei "Jun" Arthur Kirman **

Lightning Assassin Phoenix~**D'Leon 'Delo' Randers**

Muamana~ **Tommy Greene**

Nearing Ice~ **Ree Scathan **

** Nicolai Myles**

perriwinkle14~ **Meredith Falan**

puppylover12~ **Isabella "Izzy" Frost**

Skippy1023~ **Elizabeth "Liz" Kearney**

SyxkeaXIV~ **Kieran Altinger**

thefourelementscombined~ **Caleb Hardwood**

theGirlNightwing~ **Victoria DePetris **

Waveslover~** Gladiolus Fleet**

** Jacob Lurra**

**Welcome to the team! Sorry to all of those who entered but weren't selected. Here's the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, aside from my own (see above).**

* * *

The floorboards creaked as the girl trudged sleepily to her bed. She pulled a hair band out of her slightly curly, brown hair, and pulled on a well-worn Mickey Mouse t-shirt and some sweatpants. Then dropped, exhausted, onto her bed.

"Goodnight," came a shout from another room.

"Goodnight, Dad," the girl responded, just before falling asleep.

The house soon fell dark and silent. Light snores could be heard sighing out of one bedroom. No one was awake to hear the faint sound of an intruder moving through the halls nor see the shadow as they moved toward the girl's bed.

-Commercial-Break-Line-

"Ooph!" a boy with a long ponytail exclaimed as he hit the floor after being rudely shoved through the door.

"Klutz," hissed a girl wearing a short, red chiton over a black Kevlar shirt and black leggings. She effortlessly stretched out a pair of two white, feathered wings (matching the red wings decorating her mask); then half stepped-half flew over the boy sprawled in front of her.

The boy righted his blue domino mask, stood up, and brushed off his blue suit. "Hey! I was pushed!" Then patting his head, "Where's my hat?"

"Is this it?" the girl picked up a blue top hat.

He took the hat and, with a bow, dramatically replied, "Thank you."

"Hey, I don't know about you two, but I am just a little curious as to how we got here," another girl questioned as she stepped away from the door. Her face was completely hidden by a reflective mask. A bit of pale blonde hair covered one side of the mask, but oddly the rest of her hair was a deep brown.

"I was beginning to wonder the same thing," agreed a boy with white hair on the other side of the room. He pulled his off-white hooded cloak tighter over his light green costume and moved toward the small group.

"Whoa, where is everyone coming from? And wasn't the door over there?" the boy in the top hat indicated behind himself.

A boy wearing a black and red costume, complete with a red-trimmed black hood, tumbled into the room from another wall. "The door could be moving."

A yelp sounded from the other side of the room as a girl with familiar slightly curly brown hair, now wearing a blue mask with a black cape, shirt and pants, landed on the girl with wings. "You don't say." She growled, "And you, get off me!"

"Oh, gosh. I am so sorry," The brown haired girl apologized as she stood and quickly backed off. Just as suddenly, two more teenagers were propelled into the room.

One, a girl in a white tunic with a gold eagle on the chest and a gold and white domino mask looked around the room and asked, "Isn't it a little dark in here?"

The other, a girl in a long light blue dress with a white ribbon wrapped around her waist and tied at her hip looked down at herself and mumbled, "Why would I wear?" Shook her head glanced around and responded to the other girl, "It seems fine to me."

"How can you tell? Your mask covers your eyes," the girl in the white tunic responded. Sure enough, the girl in blue wore a delicate, but not at all transparent, white piece of fabric over her eyes and tied around the back of her head.

"Just because there is something over my eyes doesn't mean I can't see out of them," she retorted.

The boy in black and red chimed in, "Actually, it usually-," but was cut off as a girl in a vibrant, rainbow costume entered the room.

She angrily demanded, "Who is responsible for this? Where am I? Explain yourselves!"

"I'm fairly certain we all know as much as you do," claimed the boy with white hair.

A boy with silver headphones a black leather jacket walked into the room. The door noticeably slid to another wall and a boy dressed in black armor with a blue stone in the center of his chest surrounded by silver, flame-shaped plating stepped in. He lingered near the wall, almost like he was trying to fade into the background.

The boy in the leather jacket looked around at the room and commented, "Wow, there are a lot of people in here now. Do we _all _have powers?"

"Not all of us," a girl in a red leotard over black leggings zipped past him on a pair of red, purple, and white skates. Her dark red hair streamed out from under a black helmet with a red rocket painted onto the sides. "How many people are in here anyway?"

"Twelve," the girl with covered eyes immediately responded. "Wait, no, now thirteen, fourteen," she continued as two more boys entered the room. The first to enter was dressed all in brown, from his shoes to his hooded cloak.

Seeing the roomful of eyes he noted, "Well, this is a bit awkward."

The second boy was dressed primarily in black, with a slash of green cutting across his costume from his left shoulder to above his right hip. "How did I get here?" he asked.

"A lot of people have been asking that," the girl in the mirror mask observed. "We have yet to get any answers."

"Answers to what?" another girl asked as she entered the room. A silver diadem glittered in her white hair. The temperature in the room noticeably dropped as she crossed the room. As she reached the group the floor began to shake. A boy wearing a black bulletproof vest over a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a black fedora and cargo pants fell into the room just as the door disappeared.

"Sixteen, there are sixteen people here now," the girl with covered eyes finished counting.

A vicious, dark voice filled the room, "Welcome, to all of you. Let's play a little game shall we. Who can survive the longest?" Evil laughter echoed as thick walls slammed down around the teens.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. For those of you finding this after the contest, but would like to submit a hero or villain, see my profile for the templates. Your character could be selected for season 2 (or this season for the villains)! Those of you with your OC's in this chapter, I promise to go into more detail on costumes, physical appearance, powers, personality, etc. later. The theme song is still in development. Happy New year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize, for two reasons. A. I've had parts of this chapter completed for a really long time, but I didn't want to post it until I had more. B. Not everyone is in this chapter. The group is too big to write conversation for all the time, so I split them into smaller groups (just for now), so that we can meet each character in more detail. Enjoy!**

The girl in the delicate diadem jumped quickly back as a very heavy, very thick wall slammed down in front of her. Not paying attention, she nearly knocked over the boy backing up behind her.

"So, we're stuck here," the girl said, looking around at the smooth, white walls surrounding them.

"Looks like it," the boy in the blue top hat agreed.

After a moment of slightly uncomfortable silence, the girl exclaimed, with a large smile," I'm Snow Princess! You?"

"The Blue Gentleman," the boy took her out stretched hand, "At your service."

"Well then, that concludes the introductions! Let's get on to the game," the sinister voice again echoed around the room. "The rules are simple. You try to find your way out of my maze," One wall disappeared to reveal a long, corridor, "and try to make it past my traps and puzzles. If you make it out, you win. I will let you leave. But if you lose, well, we'll just leave it at that. Now get moving!"

A wall began to descend, intent on sealing the two young heroes in the empty room.

"Hurry!" the Blue Gentleman shouted. They both slid under the wall and ran down the hall before them.

After a few minutes, the pair came to two doors. Both were made of black, glossy rock with "Pick Me!" inscribed across each. Above the two was written, "Careful, one will seal your fate."

Snow Princess, after looking at the sign suggested, "Right?"

"No, left, it looks safer," the Blue Gentleman decided.

"Right"

"Left"

"Right"

"Left!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"L- wait, what?" He asked, visibly confused.

Snow Princess answered, "That's how we should decide."

"Fine," he agreed.

They murmured the lines together, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"Ha!" Snow princess walked to the door on the right. After all, scissors beat paper. She pulled it open to reveal… an empty room. "I knew I was right!"

Both walked into the room and, abruptly, the door closed behind them. The heroes quickly turned around to see a bomb, counting down from fifteen, appear at their feet.

-Commercial-Break-Line-

The girl with slightly curly brown hair froze. One of the thick walls was about to slam down on her head.

"Careful!" A girl wearing a pair of white, red, and purple skates quickly pulled her back, just before the wall slammed into the ground. "That wall would have crushed you."

"Yeah, thanks," the girl brushed some rubble off of her black costume.

The red-haired skater responded, "No problem. My name is Little Miss Rocket. It's not my real name, of course. I did just meet you."

"I'm Moon," the brunette shook the red head's hand.

The voice from minutes earlier filled the room, "Welcome guests! Who here likes games?" When neither girl responded, the voice sighed then continued, "Well, that's too bad… because you have to play any way! The rules are simple. You try to find your way out of my maze," One wall disappeared to reveal a long, corridor, "and try to make it past my traps and puzzles. If you make it out, you win. I will let you leave. But if you lose, well, we'll just leave it at that. Now get moving! You have twenty-four hours."

Moon spoke, "Let's get going. We don't have much time."

"No kidding," Little Miss Rocket agreed. She bent down to make sure her skates were secure. When she stood up, Moon was hovering a few feet off of the ground. Only slightly startled, the skater continued, "Ready?"

Moon replied, "Ready."

The pair of heroes dashed down the long hallway, one expertly skating on powerful legs, the other flying along, arms outstretched.

At the end of the corridor was a room made of metal. Moon carefully approached the steel doorway and cautiously slid through the metal flame. Nothing happened. Little Miss Rocket followed her in.

"It looks like we hit a dead end," Moon noted.

Little Miss Rocket denied it, "We can't be at a dead end. There isn't anywhere else to go."

Moon started to move towards the ground "Maybe we-"

BAM! She was abruptly cut off when her feet touched the ground, triggering a thick metal door to slam shut behind them. The small room quickly began to fill with water.

-Commercial-Break-Line-

The boy wearing a black bulletproof vest over a dark blue sleeve-less shirt watched the walls smash into the ground. "Weeeiiird," he thought, pulling out the word in his head. He turned around, and was startled to see another boy, dressed entirely in red and black standing silently at the other side of the newly created room. "Had to get stuck with the ninja," he muttered through the neck guard that also covered the lower part of his face.

"The 'ninja' has a name, you know," the other boy responded from across the room, much to far for most people to have heard the boy in the bulletproof vest's complaint. "Its Shadow Mist."

"Barrage," he replied carefully scrutinizing Shadow Mist.

"I see you two don't really get along!" the sinister voice cackled. "But conflict will make this all so much more interesting. The rules of my game are simple. You try to find your way out of my maze," One wall disappeared to reveal a long hallway, "and try to make it past my traps and puzzles. If you make it out, you win. You can leave, but if you lose, things get a lot less pleasant. You have twenty-four hours."

Almost before the voice finished, Barrage charged down the hall.

"Wait!" Shadow Mist shouted.

"Do you want to find out what that freak meant by 'less pleasant'?" the other teen yelled back.

"Had to get stuck with the impulsive one," the ninja hissed as he sprinted after Barrage.

Before long, the two teens reached the end of the hallway.

"How was this a maze?" Barrage pointed out. "And what traps?"

Shadow Mist shrugged and they both took a step forward. Within seconds, ropes fastened themselves around both heroes' ankles and turned them upside down. As the ropes pulled the two upward, the floor melted away to reveal… lava.

"Oh, those traps," Barrage amended.

-Commercial-Break-Line-

A boy, dressed in heavy black armor with a glowing blue stone in his chest, and a girl clothed in a white tunic with gold accents stood in the middle of a room.

Just as the walls hit the ground, the boy began to speak, "We have to get out of here. Maybe if we both charge the wall, we can break through. By the way, I'm Ash Fire."

"Oh, right, introductions. I'm Olympia," the girl responded. "The weak points should be-"

Olympia was interrupted as the sinister voice returned, " Trying to escape already?" the voice cackled. "But I haven't even laid out the rules. My game is simple. You try to find your way out of my maze," One wall slid over to reveal a long hallway, "and try to make it past my traps and puzzles. If you make it out, you win. You can leave, but if you lose," the voice laughed, "You have twenty-four hours. I suggest you hurry."

"Where is that voice coming from?" Caleb asked. "A hidden speaker?"

"In here, who knows," Olympia looked toward the corridor. "I guess we may as well go that way."

The space around her feet began to glow, and she was lifted off the ground. "Whoa!" Ash Fire stepped back hastily. He composed himself, "Uh, ok. Let's go." The duo started off down the hallway. At the end of the hall, they came across a small doorway.

"This has to be a trap," Ash Fire decided. "I'll go in first."

Olympia argued, "No. I won't allow you to go in by yourself.

"Well, I'm going to."

"No, you aren't. That's how people die. We are going in together." Olympia walked through the door. Ash Fire sighed, then followed her. The two heroes barely made it into the room before the walls started to pull together, intent on erasing the very existence of the room and its occupants.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear what you think of your (and other's) characters. Shadow Mist and Barrage weren't portrayed particularly well in this chapter, sorry. As stated "they don't get along well." More to come soon!**


End file.
